taron_egertonladdinfandomcom-20200214-history
Taron Egertonladdin
Taron Egertonladdin Pixar’s Movies Spoof of the 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast Aladdin/Prince Ali - Taron Egerton Princess Jasmine - Ava Sabato(Anderson LaRosa’s)(Class Of 2021) Genie - Eddie Murphy Abu - Stitch(Lilo And Stitch) Rajah- Gunner(Cheaper By The Dozen 1 And 2) Sultan - John Goodman Jafar - Hades(Hercules) Iago - Pain and Panic(Hercules) Gazeem the Thief - Templeton The Rat(Charlotte’s Web) Razoul - Governor Ratcliffe(Pocahontas) Razoul's Guards - Indians and Governor Ratcliffe’s Thugs(Pocahontas) Prince Achmed - Spongebob Squarepants(Spongebob Squarepants) Old Man Jafar - Clayton(Tarzan) Magic Carpet -Chitty Chitty Bang Bang(Car That Flies) The Cave of Wonders - Itself Dog Genie - Nana(Peter Pan) Rabbit Genie - Thumper(Bambi) Dragon Genie - Maleficent Dragon(Sleeping Beauty) Sheep Genie - Fred The Reindeer(Illumination: The Grinch)(2018) Old Man Genie - Merlin(The Sword In The Stone) Camel Abu - Joshua(The Little Drummer Boy)(1968) Horse Abu - Sampson(Sleeping Beauty) Duck Abu - Daffy Duck(Looney Tunes) Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle(Robin Hood) Ostrich Abu-Ostrich(Madagascar) Car Abu - Lightning McQueen(Cars) Elephant Abu - Tantor(Tarzan) Little Boy Genie - Scottie Smalls(The Sandlot) Leopard Genie - Sabor(Tarzan) Goat Genie - Goat Merlin(The Sword In The Stone) Harem Genie - Esmeralda(The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) Fat Man Genie - Homer Simpson(The Simpsons) Teacher Genie - Mrs. Puff(Spongebob Squarepants) Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson(Bee Movie) Submarine Genie - Tod(The Fox And The Hound) One of Flamingos-Ostriches(Madagascar) Gigantic Genie -Willie The Giant(Mickey And The Beanstalk) Cub Rajah - Peetey(The Little Rascals) Toy Abu - Toy Stitch(Lilo And Stitch The Series) Snake Jafar - Ratigan(The Great Mouse Detective) Cheerleader Genies - Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller(Alvin And The Chipmunks Genie Jafar - Morgana(The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) Two Hungry Children- Jeremy and Jemima Potts(Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) Three Balcony Harem Girls-Jane Burns, Christina Walters, and Courtney Rockcliffe(The Sweetest Thing) Three Balcony Harem Girls’ Mother-Lisa Clark(Head Of State) Ladies laughing at Aladdin- Mary Austin(Bohemian Rhapsody), Carin Fisher(Patch Adams), and Biggie Shorty(Pootie Tang)(2001) Peddler-Jimmy Durante(Frosty The Snowman) Necklace Man And Woman- Roger and Anita(101 Dalmatians)(1996) Woman At The Window- Bo Peep(Toy Story)(1995) Fat Ugly Lady-Fiona Montgomery(A Cinderella Story) Pot Seller - Gru(Despicable Me) Nut Seller - Thomas O’Malley(The Aristocats) Necklace Seller - Lord Rothbart(The Swan Princess) Fish Seller-Buster Moon(Sing) Fire Eater - Archie(Dr Dolittle 2)(2001) Boy wanting an apple - Alan(Dear John) Farouk; Apple Seller - Diego(Ice Age) Table Lamp Genie-Charles Wallace Murry(A Wrinkle In Time)(2018) 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys(Fantasia 2000) 60 Elephants - Elephants(The Lion King) Llamas - Giraffes(Madagascar) Bears and Lions - Bears(Fun And Fancy Free) and Lions(The Lion King) Brass Bands - Jig Sailing Dancers(The Little Mermaid) Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Marty McFly(Back To The Future) Genie as Jack Nicholson- Bobby Harlow(Fifth Third Bank)(Central File Room) 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Ferris Bueller(Ferris Bueller’s Day Off) 53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) Genie as TV Parade Host June - Polly Prince(Along Came Polly) Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) Super Spy Genie-Timmy Turner(The Fairly OddParents) Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Danny Zuko And Kenickie(Grease)(1978) Omar; Melon Seller - Cobra Bubbles(Lilo And Stitch) Chimney Sweepers(Mary Poppins)as 40 Fakirs Various Men in musicals and movies as Cooks and Bakers'' Category:Browse